1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data processing apparatus including display screens (e.g. PC computers) are generally controlled by external control devices such as keyboards, mice etc.
If the user wishes to concentrate on data displayed on the screen, it is difficult to look at the control devices while the user is operating such devices.
One solution is to make the control devices in a predetermined configuration, such as that used for standard “QWERTY” keyboards. This then allows touch typing to be learned. However, learning the layout of a complicated control device can be time-consuming and difficult.